La Diversion
by PetitBoutdeCiel
Summary: Faire Diversion: Opération qui consiste à détourner l'attention de quelqu'un afin de le surprendre, de changer le cours de ses idées, et de ses sentiments.


**Note de l'Auteure: **

Bonjour :D!

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Ouran Host Club ! Je précise que lorsque j'ai écrit cet OS complètement taré, je n'avais pas regardé le manga depuis au moins 2 ans, donc j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre dans la peau des personnages :)!

Cet OS est vraiment sans prétention, je l'aie écrit pour une amie pendant sa convalescence, histoire de lui changer un peu les idées ! Mais Stop je n'en dit pas plus sinon je vais révéler mon histoire :) . J'espère que cette petite historie qui part dans tout les sens vous fera tout de même passer un bon moment :) .

(Je croit que je doit dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas c'est sa :) ?) Ah et oui bien sur je ne touche pas de l'argent en publiant ces délires stupides que sont mes écrits :) .

Bonne Lecture :) ! (je me suis très vite relue donc excuses d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes:))

* * *

« Kyoya non arrête je t'en supplie! »

La plainte de Tamaki se laissa entendre à travers l'épaisseur du coussin. Allongé sur le ventre et le visage engloutit par le moelleux de l'oreiller, l'hôte blond aurait préféré boire du café de prolétaire plutôt que de laisser Kyoya voir son visage. Il ne pouvais pas, après ce qu'il c'était passé! A cette pensée, les joues du garçon aux cheveux d'or s'accentuèrent d'une belle couleur rouge, s'ajoutant à celle déjà présente auparavant. Il avait tellement honte de se montrer au brun dans cette situation tellement embarrassante !

Tamaki aurait bien voulu rester à couvert jusqu'à ce que son homologue finisse son affaire et s'en aille mais il y avait deux problèmes : Kyoya n'abandonnait jamais avant d'avoir atteint son but, et le blond savait également qu'il ne pourrait pas rester dans cette position bien longtemps, tout son corps lui faisait un mal de chien! Il sentait le brun devenir plus vif au dessus de lui, accentuant son rentre dedans de plus belle.

« Non Kyoya écarte toi de moi je t'en conjure ! »

Tamaki resserra l'emprise de ses mains sur l'oreiller. Non Kyoya n'abandonnerait pas, il fallait qu'il fasse diversion ! Mais comment ? Les joues en feu, le visage en sueur est une douleur lancinante parcourant une certaine partie de son corps, Tamaki ne pouvait décidément pas laisser le brun jouir de cette vision de lui. Mais le corps du garçon à lunettes s'approchait de plus en plus du moment fatidique, et alors Tamaki serait bien obligé de se retourner car cette douleur qui le déchirait devenait vraiment insupportable ! Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main fine est pale de Kyoya enserrer fortement l'un des membres les plus tendus de son corps. Alors sa y est, Tamaki allait perdre sa couverture faciale est Kyoya arriverait à la jouissance à le voir ainsi ? Dans un élan habile, le brun dominant appliqua un vif mouvement sur le muscle tendus de l'hôte blond, lui arrachant un cris rauque.

« Kyoya, Ahhh NON! »

Sous la pression exercée, le blond due faire volte face. Dans son élan de détresse, Tamaki arracha les lunettes de son homologue, puis cacha son visage entre ses mains. Il espérait tellement que Kyoya n'aie rien vue de ce que son visage semblait crier!

La pulsion dévastatrice estompée, le blond s'étonna de son ingéniosité. Il regarda le brun complètement désorienté est réalisa qu'il avait réussi: Kyoya ne voyait absolument rien ! Il était aveugle comme une taupe! Il ne verrait pas ses joues gonflées et rouges, ni sa bouche devenue trop charnue à cause des évènements, ni sa peau en sueur

* * *

Décidément Kyoya ne comprendrait jamais Tamaki.

Le blond pouvait se montrer tellement... BLOND dans certaines situations!

Le garçon à lunettes sourit en pensant au désastre qui venait de se produite précédemment:

Lorsqu'il avait apprit que son ami était malade, le brun avait prit de son précieux temps sur ses calculs de rentabilité du Host Club pour rendre visite à Tamaki.

En remerciement, le garçon à lunettes n'avait même pas eu le droit à ce qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Il avait due rentrer par lui même dans l'opulente maison du blond, puis c'était rendu jusqu'à sa chambre. En rentrant, il n'avait pas eu le droit à un bonjour, et le plus décevant, il n'avait pas pue apercevoir le visage angélique et si parfait du pianiste amateur.

Avec l'idée presque évidente que Tamaki lui cachait quelques choses, les lunettes du brun avaient brillé.

Mal grès les supplications du blond, Kyoya avait poussé son rentre dedans mental plus loin et s'était approché du malade. Il avait posé sa main sur son bras étrangement tendu. A deux doigts d'atteindre son but, l'étudiant fort en calcul avait appliqué une forte pression sur l'épaule de Tamaki, retournant le corps couché. Kyoya allait enfin voir l'océan oculaire de l'ange. Il était si proche de son visage, qu'il ne pue rattraper ses lunettes qui s'enfuyait de son nez, emportant avec elles sont acuité visuelle.

Le brun ne voyait plus rien, à part de vagues formes beige et.. Rouge ? Pourquoi le visage de Tamaki ressemblait-il à une énorme tomate? Kyoya sourit en imaginant se que son hôte préféré avait encore expérimenté. Il faillit s'étrangler en ce demandant si le blond n'avait pas essayé de se faire un masque faciale de mauvaise marque ! Un large sourire sadique s'étirant sur ses lèvres, le calculateur professionnel ne pue réprimer plus longtemps son désir de connaître la vérité sur les cachoteries du blond. Dans un élan de fourberie pure et mal saine, il laissa sa main descendre jusque dans sa poche, pour y tirer une seconde paire de lunettes. Tamaki afficha une expression mi surprise et mi apeurée lorsqu'il vit la supercherie, et se promit de se rappeler -une bonne fois pour toute- que Kyoya prévoyait absolument tout.

Ne cherchant nullement à cacher sa victoire sur l'alitée, Kyoya positionna ses nouvelles binocles sur son nez -les faisant briller par la même occasion- et tourna vicieusement sa tête vers Tamaki, tout en prenant soin de faire voler hors du lit toutes barrières visuelles. Le brun se voyait plus puissant que jamais. Se sentir aussi dominant face à Tamaki, il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif! Il posa enfin ses yeux sur le visage angélique.

Kyoya s 'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte, il détourna violemment son regard du visage tant prisé. La vue du blond l'avait déstabilisé au plus au point, lui arrachant son sourire sadique pour laisser apparaître une couleur pourpre sur ses joues d'ordinaire si monochromes. Même si le brun avait perdu toute son impassibilité habituelle, il se retenta une nouvelle fois à lever les yeux sur son « ami ». Ce n'était pas pour rien que Kyoya mettait ce mot entre parenthèse dans son esprit. Comment pouvait-il considérer Tamaki comme tel devant le flot de sensations qui lui transperçaient le corps ?

* * *

Comment peut on considérer un garçon comme ami lorsque celui-ci est a moitié débraillé dans son lit, son pyjama lui donnant des adorables airs de petit garçon ? Comment ne pas tomber des nues devant ces cheveux couleur or qui s'affolent autour d'un visage si parfait, et ne pas faire naufrage à la rencontre d'un océan oculaire si embrumé ? Les deux petites mers qui constituaient l'iris du blond, suffisaient à faire chavirer le bateau nommé « sentiments » dans le cœur de Kyoya. Plus il regardait les yeux de Tamaki, plus le brun pouvait y lire une douleur évidente. La commissure de ses regards était tirée vers le bas, lui donnant d'attendrissants petits airs de chiots, tandis que ses iris étaient vitreux, faisant briller de plus belle leur couleur si unique.

La vision divine n'en finissait pas. Quelques gouttes d'efforts perlaient sur son front, et sa bouche semblait aussi charnue est appétissante que l'ultime fruit défendu. Ses lèvres étaient si gonflées, si charnues et si rouge! Kyoya aurait aimé croquer dans cette petite pomme rouge qu'était la bouche du blond, tout comme Adam l'avait fait dans la bible. Mais la coloration de sa bouche n'était rien à côté de celle de ses joues ! Le pommettes -enfin si l'ont pouvait encore appeler sa des pommettes- de Tamaki étaient tout simplement écarlates, lui donnant un FAUX air de honte plaqué sur le visage. En effet, tout le monde l'aurait compris à ce stade, lorsque Kyoya remarqua l'embonpoint des joues du blond, il compris que cette honte visible ne pouvait être qu'une expression faussée.

Tamaki n'avait pas honte il était seulement... Un Hamster! Oui l'hôte ressemblait à un bon gros hamster bien docile et donnait envie à Kyoya de tirer joyeusement sur ses adorables joues dodues.

Cette vision si farfelue et animale réussit à étirer la commissures des lèvres du brun. Un petit rire échappa de ses portes buccales, soulevant par la même occasion une question dans l'esprit de Kyoya.

Pourquoi le blond ne lui avait-il pas dit ?

S'empressant de connaître la réponse, Kyoya demanda :

« Tamaki, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu te faisait opérer des dents de sagesse ? »

Le brun sonda le visage du blond. Remarquant que ses joues devenaient plus rouges qu'avant, Kyoya conclue que cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien un rougissement de honte qui peignait le visage de Tamaki. Comparable à un faible courant d'air, une voix frêle et enfantine méconnaissable sortit de la bouche du blond.

« Ne fait pas l'ingénu, tu es bien plus intelligent que moi... » Le blond marqua une pose, sont visage prenant quelques nuances boudeuses puis reprit :

« Je ne t'aie rien dit parce que je savait très bien que tu allait te moquer de moi! Tu croit que je ne t'aie pas entendu rire ? Tu sais mes joues sont peut être énormes mais elles n'empêchent pas à mes oreilles de fonctionner. Je parierais sur n'importe quoi que toi aussi tu as assimilé mon visage à celui d'un hamster! »

Le brun n'écoutait que vaguement les paroles de Tamaki. Son esprit était bien trop accaparé par la danse si gracieuse que les lèvres bien garnies de l'opéré produisaient en parlant. Et comme pour en rajouter, le blond concluait son monologue par une moue boudeuse, mettant fièrement ses atouts buccaux en relief.

Cependant, Kyoya n'avait pas oublié la dernière phrase du blond. Ce « toi aussi » laissait entendre que d'autres personnes s'étaient moquées de l'hôte en congé. Il était presque sure que les fautifs étaient les deux fourbes jumeaux du groupe. Il ne s'en offusqua pas pour autant, sachant que les jumeaux aimaient bien charrier toute la bande, sans pour autant aller jusqu'à dire des méchancetés trop prononcées.

Tamaki était tout simplement trop susceptible, et c'est ce qui le rendait aussi comique! Kyoya réprima son sourire avant que le blond ne le voit, sachant que cet acte confirmerait qu'il avait pensé la même chose que les jumeaux sur son compte .

* * *

Le temps de cette réflexion dans l'esprit de Kyoya, l'hôte malade avait croisé ses bras sur son torse, montrant clairement qu'il boudait le brun. Cette action digne d'un petit enfant eu raison du nouveau sourire qui tentait d'étirer la bouche du garçon à lunette. Décidément, Tamaki était vraiment attendrissant, il ne lui manquait plus que des oreilles de hamster, et il serait tout simplement parfait pour jouer dans Hamtaro !

Cette vision de son homologue en Hamtaro, dandinant son popotin et parcourant les jardins avec sa troupe tua littéralement la froideur de Kyoya , laissant son rire sec envahir la pièce. Les yeux du brun ne voyaient plus que des petits hamsters, et plus particulièrement un petit animal boudeur complètement ébahit dans son lit. Le garçon à lunettes n'en pouvait plus, ce rire si longtemps ravalé ne pouvait maintenant plus s'arrêter! Se tenant les côtes, Kyoya perdit toute notion calculatrice et naturellement, il s'approcha du malade est enlaça ses bras autour du corps qui avait été anesthésié. Le brun se colla tout contre Tamaki -ne manquant pas la détresse du cœur de celui-ci- et prenant garde à ne pas toucher ses joues douloureuses, il approcha son souffle de l'oreille du blond pour lui susurrer :

« Tu as de la chance, ce que j'aime pas dessus tout, ce sont les hamsters »

Cette fois si un sourire pur et sincère étira les lèvres du brun. Le cachant dans les cheveux de l'alitée pour que celui-ci n'en remarque pas la présence, Kyoya repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire. En disant qu'il aimait les hamsters, il venait d'avouer indirectement au blond qu'il l'aimait. Est ce que Tamaki ferrait le rapprochement dans l'état ou il demeurait? Le brun en douta fortement.

Et comme pour appuyer ses paroles pour aider le blond à comprendre, Kyoya déposa prudemment ses lèvres sur celles meurtries de Tamaki qui, mal grès l'embonpoint de sa cavité buccale, répondirent tant bien que mal au contact sur sa bouche.

Le blond sentit ses douleurs s'apaiser sous les intentions de son ex-meilleur ami.

Les deux hôtes venaient de trouver un remède génial contre le mal de dents, donnant une idée saugrenue à Tamaki qui s'exclama :

« Jeudi le Host Club ferra une nouvelle fête à thème : Docteur! Apaisez mes douleurs! »

Et comme si la phrase lui était adressée, Kyoya s'exécuta.

* * *

Voilà cet OS complètement hamsteromaniac ce termine :D, en espérant que je n'aie pas créer trop de désastres dans vos pauvres esprits de lecteurs ^^ ''! Si vous avez des critiques ou simplement envie de commenter, je suis toute ouïe :)! Merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
